


Кольцо фэйри

by SophieMidnight



Category: Eroica Yori Ai o Komete | From Eroica with Love
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 05:25:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6502375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophieMidnight/pseuds/SophieMidnight





	Кольцо фэйри

В общем-то, Дориан гостей не ждал, тем более так далеко за полночь. Он и его команда с час как закончили планирование очередной кражи, которая сама по себе должна была стать произведением воровского искусства. Все было продумано до мелочей, дата назначена, и граф рассчитывал, перед тем как лечь спать, посидеть еще час-два у камина с вином, прокрутить еще раз в голове детали и, возможно, помечтать. И он крайне удивился, когда человек, о котором он собирался мечтать, неожиданно возник на пороге его замка. Правда, в компании с Z, но Дориан никогда ничего не имел против этого симпатичного молодого человека.  
\- Какая неожиданность, майор! Чему обязан радостью видеть вас? – с ослепительной улыбкой спросил он, когда Бонхем проводил неожиданных визитеров в гостиную.  
\- Ничему, – проворчал майор, усаживаясь в предложенное кресло. - Мы это не планировали. Твой замок оказался по пути. Полагаю, тебе придется терпеть наше присутствие до утра.  
И он и Z выглядели очень усталыми, бледными и какими-то взъерошенными.  
\- Я всегда рад вас видеть, - заверил его Дориан и тепло улыбнулся молодому агенту. – И, разумеется, вас, герр Z, тоже.  
\- Отцепись уже от моего человека, извращенец, – потребовал Клаус, на удивление беззлобно, доставая сигареты, закуривая и отдавая пачку Z. Тот послушно взял и тоже закурил. Дориан заметил, что у обоих немного дрожали руки. Это заставило его начать беспокоиться. Что-то случилось?  
\- Может быть, вина? - предложил он. – Или вы хотите отдохнуть? В моем замке достаточно спален, я скажу Бонхему вас проводить.  
\- Позже. В твоем музее найдется что-то крепкое?  
\- Для вас – все, что угодно.  
На протяжении следующего получаса Дориан продолжал удивляться еще больше. Казалось, гости вознамерились лишить его запасов спиртного, причем практически не пьянея.  
\- Дорогой, - пробормотал он, отставляя очередную бутылку и бросая недоуменный взгляд на майора. – Я начинаю подозревать, что вы приехали только затем, чтобы попробовать традиционный английский джин.  
Тот лишь поморщился, не глядя на него и уйдя глубоко в свои мысли. Осознав, что майора теребить бесполезно, Дориан переключился на Z, намереваясь узнать у него, что же все-таки произошло. И, после того как Z был вынужден выпить за здоровье непосредственного начальства, всех алфавитов по отдельности и НАТО в целом, за потепление на Аляске и вечную ссылку Медвежонка Миши в Сибирь на лесоповал, он таки начал рассказывать.  
\- Мы были на миссии в Шотландии и после успешного ее выполнения, - с этими словами он восхищенно взглянул на свое непосредственное начальство, по-прежнему пребывающее где-то не здесь, - возвращались в штаб-квартиру, чтобы утром улететь в Бонн. Майор был за рулем, мы ехали через какой-то лес, приближался вечер, уже темнело, когда на одной из полян у нас заглохла машина. Майор пытался ее починить, но все было тщетно. Причем мы не могли понять, в чем же дело. Майор был очень недоволен. И это был «Benz»!  
Дориан усмехнулся, отлично представляя, что именно мог сказать Клаус, не без основания полагая, как тот проехался по «чертовым шотландцам, которые испортили качественную немецкую технику».  
Агент Z продолжал:  
\- Оглядевшись, мы заметили заброшенный дом. Осмотрев его, мы решили там заночевать. Но спать еще не ложились, нам было неспокойно. Майор все пытался починить машину, которую мы подогнали поближе, а я сидел на пороге дома и чистил пистолет. Темнело. В какой-то момент я заметил странные тени. Сначала я предположил, что это тени от деревьев. Но потом...  
Он запнулся. Дориан с поощряющей улыбкой долил в его стакан.  
\- Через некоторое время мы ощутили чье-то присутствие. Мы огляделись и на всякий случай достали пистолеты. По земле струился какой-то туман. Сначала он был светлый, но потом приобрел зеленоватый оттенок и сгустился. В глубине леса кое-где виднелось зеленоватое свечение. И стояла поразительная тишина. Туман продолжал сгущаться, и вдруг мы поняли, что нас окружает несколько фигур. Мы стояли и ждали. Фигуры приобрели четкие очертания. Я оглянулся и увидел, что дом светится изнутри красным светом. И было похоже, что туман идет откуда-то изнутри. Между тем фигуры приблизились, и у нас пропал дар речи. Эти существа как будто вырастали из земли, и у них не было лица, а кожа была светло-коричневая, и казалось, что у них вместо рук ветки, как лианы, длинные гибкие отростки. Один из тех, кто стоял поближе ко мне, попробовал обвить ими мою шею, но майор в него выстрелил. Он отстрелил одну из этих лиан, заставив существо отшатнуться. Больше нападать оно не стало, а остальные пока находились достаточно далеко. Но первыми до нас добрались не они, первым был этот зеленовато-желтый туман. Он забивал нос, проникал в горло, не давая толком вздохнуть. В ушах звенело, в глазах стоял туман, и, когда в них прояснялось, мне почудилось, что там, за домом я вижу старую разрушенную церковь. И слышу колокол. Но потом раздался другой звук, показавшийся мне резким.  
Я услыхал звон. Видимо, майор пытался ослабить мне ворот рубашки, и у него из кармана что-то вылетело. Кольцо, небольшое, тонкое, железное. Ничем не примечательное. Но именно оно, видимо, нас и спасло. Оно упало вниз, в туман. И, кажется, туман расступился – по крайней мере, мы смогли нормально дышать.  
Мы обрели способность мыслить, и майор крикнул «В машину!» и толкнул меня в указанном направлении. Влетели в салон, на автомате закрыли двери, и майор судорожно попытался завести мотор, и - о чудо! - машина завелась. Майор нажал на газ, и мы буквально полетели оттуда. В зеркала заднего вида мы видели, что происходит за нашими спинами. Казалось, что туман нас преследовал, и сами деревья пытались нас задержать. Я не уверен, но мне мерещилось, что на их ветвях что-то было. Что-то... нехорошее. По-моему, я разглядел странных существ, с чешуей вместо кожи и красными глазами. Но я не уверен.  
Но майор гнал вперед, и через какое-то время, хотя, по нашим ощущениям, прошла целая вечность, мы поняли, что едем по относительно широкой дороге. А лес остался где-то позади. Еще немного проехав для верности, мы свернули на обочину и позволили себе выдохнуть. А чуть позже, когда попытались понять, где мы находимся, увидели на возвышенности ваш замок. Удивленно переглянувшись, - ведь мы только что были почти на другом конце острова, - мы направились сюда, надеясь, что это не галлюцинация. И вот мы здесь.  
Дориан молчал, переваривая услышанное. Агент Z, уже почти засыпая в кресле, пробормотал:  
\- Не уверен, что это задание не стоило нам седых волос.  
Дориан усмехнулся, не удержался и потрепал его по светлым волосам  
\- Вам ли этого бояться, Z, на вашей голове это будет почти незаметно, - иронично произнес он.  
\- Убери руки от моего агента, извращенец, - подал наконец голос майор. - И все это чушь собачья! Наверняка это был какой-то наркотик, подмешанный нам ранее.  
\- О, майор, я думал, вы уже спите!  
\- И хотел мне испортить подчиненного, пока я не вижу? Не вышло.  
\- Я могу подумать, что вы ревнуете! – картинно округлил глаза граф. - Но не беспокойтесь, моя привязанность к вам неизменна. Я люблю вас.  
\- Ты идиот, - покачал головой Клаус.  
Дориан только усмехнулся и позвал Бонхема, чтобы тот проводил зевающего агента Z в гостевую спальню. Оставшись вдвоем, они какое-то время молчали и смотрели на огонь. Клаус курил, а Дориан вертел в руках свой единственный и все еще не допитый бокал с вином.  
\- Вы знаете, у нас в семье ходит легенда, что кто-то из моих предков приглянулся фэйри. Не в смысле был похищен или уведен, просто приглянулся. Мужчина это был или женщина, история не сохранила, точнее, есть разные версии, да и в целом дивному народу это все равно. Кто-то даже говорил, что у нас они в роду, и именно поэтому все Ред Глория красивы и нас не оставляет удача. Впрочем, удача с точки зрения фэйри может проявляться любопытно. - Он пожал плечами.  
\- В одной из версий кому-то из моих предков фэйри на память подарил кольцо. Почему-то в семье это всегда связывали с той железной вещицей, которую я дал вам в Дании, хотя все знают, что фэйри не любят железо. И не могут к нему прикоснуться. Кто-то из предков считал его оберегом, кто-то – просто ржавым и не стоящим внимания металлоломом. Тем не менее, с ним никто не расставался. Практически. Могли не носить, но не выкидывали. До тех пор, пока я его не отдал вам.  
Дориан помолчал.  
\- Вы знаете, фэйри не любят железо. Никто, хоть из Благого, хоть из Неблагого двора. Если подумать, вы могли набрести на один из входов в их Холмы. Тем более считается, что сегодня открывается вход в их мир, и они выбираются на поверхность и гуляют по своим тропам. Народные легенды говорят, что людям там делать нечего. Никто, кто попадал туда, живыми не возвращались.  
Он с сомнением посмотрел на майора, но тот молчал и не комментировал.  
Молчание затянулось, и, наконец, граф глубоко вздохнул и сказал:  
\- Я рад, что дал вам эту вещь, Клаус. И еще больше рад, что вы ее взяли.  
Майор отвернулся, но Дориан мог бы поклясться, что разобрал тихое «Я тоже этому рад», сказанное на грани слышимости.


End file.
